


粉墨

by narraci



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 灰雁 (TV）, 麻雀 | Sparrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 多想无益呀，唐山海在心里跟自己说，想想又有什么用呢。





	粉墨

 

“我要他们血债血偿！”

张行长大步流星地闯进特务处办公室，眼睛发红，他门都没敲，也没人拦他。

唐山海正在毕忠良办公室汇报工作，此时有些进退两难，见毕忠良没有赶他的意思，便一动不动地坐着了。

张行长整个人灰头土脸的，大衣上血迹斑斑，衣袖处几乎被血浸透，厚实的毛领子上也溅了些许血点。

“你看看，你看看他们猖狂成什么样子了？”张行长气急败坏地冲毕忠良嚷嚷，把自己的脸凑向毕忠良，唐山海也大大方方地看过去，张行长梳得油光水滑的头发乱了，落了几道刘海下来，一道血痕从张行长的眼角处划开，延伸到发际，是道小口子，连血都止住了。

“这是怎么了？”毕忠良故作惊讶。

“你问我怎么了？”张行长一口气差点没喘上来，戴着皮手套的手把桌子拍得砰砰响，“你们这儿是特务处！你问我怎么了？”拍了会儿可能觉得累了，张行长一转头便瞪着唐山海，唐山海斟酌一下还是站起来把位置让给了张行长，张行长没客气直接坐下，不知道是气得还是吓得，脸色发白，胸膛剧烈起伏，手指微微颤抖。

毕处长这就有点过火了，唐山海低下头想，谁都知道毕忠良不喜欢张子墨，知道就行了，有些事儿没必要做出来大家才知道。

东亚储备银行理事会被人扔了两颗手榴弹，特务处自然第一时间获得了消息，伤亡统计此刻就躺在毕忠良的写字台上，毕忠良十分钟前还不咸不淡地跟唐山海说军统这活儿干得也太差劲了，说得唐山海心跳漏了一拍，琢磨这老狐狸话里是不是有话。张行长命大，前一天喝多了酒，早上起迟了，刚下车才走到一楼大厅便炸了，炸了张行长满身的土满身的血，张行长本人嘛，就被飞石流弹豁了一道小口子。

“知道了，知道了，张行长先缓口气……来给张行长倒杯茶。”毕忠良不怎么诚心地说，尽管不诚心，副官还是乖乖给倒了杯茶上来。

唐山海劝毕忠良，就算张子墨死了，换上来个陈行长李行长，多半也是一个德行，说不准还不如张子墨，更加颐气指使更会惹他生气。

“这些不重要……”毕忠良盯着自己的抽屉说，能坐到毕忠良这个位置的，哪会为了这些小事生气，让他生气的是他无能为力无法把握的事情，比如说李默群，比如说张子墨，比如说陈深。唐山海也盯着毕忠良的抽屉，抽屉里装着很多秘密，谁都不想进毕忠良的那个抽屉，被印在纸上，一把钥匙转半个圈就能锁住。

“我要他们付出代价，”张行长甩脱了一只皮手套，修长得有些秀气的手指从衣兜里摸出一只红色的信封，毕忠良的眼神尖锐起来，“这是龟田先生的指令，我们三个月死了五个人，他们杀我们一人，我们就杀他们十人抵命。”张子墨心有余悸咬牙切齿地道。

怪不得这次张行长来晚了，原来先去找撑腰的了。

唐队长目光闪烁，心里思索着其他事情。

“这些大人物……”送走了张子墨，毕忠良捻起龟田的命令函看了起来，“自己的事情办不好，硬要栽到我们头上，栽到我们头上，回头还要我们给他们卖命办他们的事，我们哪懂这些事情的。”

唐山海没搭话，反正毕忠良也不是指望着他附和。

“逮捕四行这事儿交给三队长去办，但张行长那边还得劳烦唐队长你跑一趟，他现在可在军统暗杀名单上排前位，等行动开始，他能直接升到头牌去，死了……我们和龟田先生还不太好交代。”毕忠良随手将信封归类到右边的文件堆里，顿了顿，毕忠良又笑了，细长的眼睛抬起，“他以前在陆军军校里就这么个怕自己死得不够快的样子吗？”

唐山海皱了皱眉，“张行长就当了半年教官，不太记得了。”

确实不太记得了，他老在心里勾勒张子墨的轮廓，轮廓变成了影子，影子散成了水墨，最终成了一个念想。

当真实的张子墨突兀地出现在他眼前，就仿佛一个陌生人，填满了勾线之间，他心中的影子扎了根。

若徐碧城晓得了不知该怎么笑话他。

徐碧城不会笑话他的，徐碧城那个烽火戏诸侯为博美人笑的性格不知会说出什么气死他的话倒是真的。

想想呀，想想又不违反纪律的咯，徐碧城大言不惭地说。

可想多了，心也就大了。

要这是太平盛世，唐山海也愿意一掷千金浑是胆，但不是没这个条件吗？想到这里唐山海又有点羡慕徐碧城，她一副不当家不知柴米贵的样子，竟有股把这刀锋血路过出小酒小菜小日子的魄力。

徐碧城匆匆忙忙地站起来去追陈深，把玫瑰忘落在桌上，唐山海瞧着那玫瑰发愣，直到一副皮手套探过来，不客气地将玫瑰拾起，插在了自己的口袋里。

唐山海的目光便追随着那玫瑰，跟着张子墨在舞池里转旋，玫瑰离了水，贴着人，难免掉落几片花瓣，不如先前饱满艳丽了。

他回来了啊，唐山海想。

又突然觉得悲从心中起，怒向胆边生，他回来干什么呢？

回来送死吗？

把他送到这个位置上，还会有活路吗？

从毕忠良那儿出来，唐山海先去了趟徐碧城办公室，很是不要脸地开着门腻歪了一阵，跟她说临时有任务不回去吃饭了。迟疑了一会儿又叮嘱她，这几天不要去法租界那边，在家一定要注意安全。

徐碧城心不在焉地应了，唐山海也不能提着她耳朵问她到底听进去没有，徐碧城是他冤家，是他命上的坎。

好歹在他走出去时，徐碧城想起什么，追上来问了句，“那你午饭在哪里吃？”

唐山海歪着头想了想，说，“去张行长家里吃。”

交接完到了张行长的府邸，早过了午饭的时间，不用他多说什么，各人都在各人的岗位上，把张家府邸置于严密监视之下。张行长换了干净的大衣，请了医生在客厅里给他看诊。

说是看诊，多数是在闲聊。

“张行长过于劳累了，要多休息，”王医生慢悠悠地说，“其他倒没什么。”

唐山海不作声，在窗边巡查了一圈，王医生也收拾起药箱准备走了。

其实唐山海很想破口大骂你是不是有病，但他是个读过书的人，他知道“身不由己”是什么意思。所以最后他也只是站在那儿，不怎么厚实的身板想要站成一堵不倒的墙。

张子墨的表情逐渐挂不住了，唐山海眼看着那张虚伪冰冷的脸碎裂消融，藏在其中的小小少年轻轻叹了口气。

“哥哥，”张子墨的声音和记忆里少年的声音在唐山海的耳边重合，“你说，哪有一个死人会出来说，我不想死，我后悔了，我不想死呢？

“死了就是死了，没后来了。

“哥哥，死人是不会说话的呀，你打过仗的你比我懂。”

生生死死的事情太大了，唐山海可不敢说自己懂。

张子墨坐在沙发上向唐山海伸出一只手，脱掉了黑色手套的遮掩，这双手不一样了。张子墨以前是个读书人，唐山海恍惚里总觉得青年还在帝国大学读他的经济学，要读一辈子的，现在这双手是拿过枪的手，是杀人不见血的手。五千两黄金不知所踪，所有人都盯着张行长，日本人要求张行长立刻发行中央债券，但是四大银行毫不退让，戴老板下了命令，东亚储备银行的人一个个上了暗杀名单，张子墨的名字在上面刺得晃眼。午后的阳光透过窗帘在张子墨脸上投下薄薄的阴影，显得有些委屈，唐山海走过去张子墨便拖住了他，如小时候养成的坏习惯往他身上蹭去。

唐山海站得笔直，他的腿能撑多久他不知道，他的背能顶多久他也不知道，他只觉得他不能休息，不能停下，一旦停下，一旦去想一想，他就再也挺不住了。

张子墨的脸半埋在他的腰间，手指用力地把他衣服捏出褶皱。

想想呀，想想又不违反纪律的咯，徐碧城弱弱地说，泪珠都要掉下来了。

多想无益呀，唐山海在心里跟自己说，想想又有什么用呢。

有一天下午徐碧城说有人送了鱼糕过来，鱼糕是挺好的鱼糕，唐山海拿去煮汤，红椒小葱剁碎，撒到汤里，一瞬间唐山海以为自己回到了十年前，以为自己探头出去就能喊张子墨进来吃饭。

张子墨喜欢吃湘妃糕，上海不常能吃到，唐山海就与他说，以后跟他回去，每天都能吃上鱼糕。听到这句话的张子墨笑起来跟张行长是完全不一样的，少年人不惧也不怕，没有咬牙切齿的狠厉。

张子墨笑起来是不一样的。

鱼糕汤被唐山海喝了个底掉，把徐碧城都吓到了，捏着筷子说你有毛病了，你不撑得慌吗？

唐山海也有点后悔，但他毕竟是个人，六根不净。

“我要死了，你可要来看我，我喜欢玫瑰，我想要个坟头，上面种满玫瑰那种。”张子墨猛地松手，仰起头说。

“胡说八道。”唐山海说。

说完又有些酸涩，害怕自己死在前面，没人给张子墨种花了。

唐山海往旁边看，看到桌上的花瓶里插着一支凋零的玫瑰，也没人给它换水。

张子墨往唐山海又靠近了些，半个身子要倚在唐队长的身上了。

这日子多好啊，徐碧城多半要说，每次说起陈深她就像回到了十六岁那么年轻那么明亮，她说等她六十岁的时候，她要在家里包饺子，三十年总足够她学会拌肉馅，擀面皮，包上香香的饺子，倒上山西醋，然后去对门问陈深要不要来她家吃饭，要把门敲得响响的，要大声地问，喊到周边四邻都听到，陈深就真的会出来，和她坐在一起吃饺子。

唐山海饿了，他还没吃午饭呢，差一点忘记了。

 


End file.
